runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Palermi Crime Family
We Are Cool Making The clan was made after Kingduffy1 annouced he was going to lead a clanE pozlz F unki alliez Clan:Guthix Fury is our sister clan as our leaders are good friends. Clan:Blue Dragons Clan:The Corsam Clan Clan:High Hopes Clan:FinalOwnageElite FOE Structure SPAKMAN LEADER) We have jobs to do in this clan which are mostly combat kind. ''-Dojo Master: Commander Of the Elders and works out tactics for the battles, also gives clan info and gives people jobs'' Any Jobs Under This Are for normal players if you fit the requirements.''-Banshee: Clever and tactical they are usually a high combat and exel at Fighting in hand- to -hand combat (must be combat 70+)'' ''-Warlock: A powerful mage they support the guardians by blasting magic at the enemy (41+ mage needed)'' ''-Master Ranger: Use Range to take down the enemy, they are the leaders of Scout Squads (60+ Range is needed and good at commanding people) '' ''-Scout: Lesser rangers They use tactics to sneek around and gather infomation on enemies (Basic combat skills are needed and know their way around runescape, also not afraid of dying)'' ''-Elite Banshees: They protect the dojo Master and also command the clan if master is not around (there is only four job places for this also 80+ combat needed)'' ''-Striking Scorpions: Deadly Meleer's they sneak into enemy positions and gather infomation also in combat they use hit 'n' run on their foes.(Any combat level but must be good at being a spy and NOT get caught)'' ''-Guardian: Normal melee players under level 70, there tactics are to basiclly charge in and do heavy damage, then the special units will come in and simply "Clean up" any opposition.'' ''-Free Folk: Players who take there time to help and support the clan in getting items such as food also they are mostly skillers because they dont fight much.http:// 'The Dojo Is situated as the monastary and that is where we train, duscuss tactics, hang out, protect with our lives in PVP.' 'We also have certain hideouts which we have chosen incase of attack these are:' '''-Dwarvern mine: it is good to lead the enemy into different cavern and then lead a surprise attack.'' ''-Falador bar: where we throw partys or just discuss things.'' ''-church just south of rimmington'' ''We will claim more hideouts if they appear to be good''Allies Solar Empirehttp://www.freewebs.com/theinfiniteempire/ The Elders Clan Wiki ''The Eldars are group of fighting warriors who value their life to protect Glienor (Runescape) Their expertise in fighting is extraordinarily good and the legends of the great wars they fought in are told as storys in modern day runescape, their heroic actions in the bloody battle of Dark warriors fortress, the fighting of the deadly ghosts revenants at the wilderness crater, these are just some of the storys told. Yet after all this fighting they have not lost hope that runescape will one day be a safe place to live. Together with their leader Zezima they carry on leading the assault against all evil, when they are not fighting the hordes of darkness they train in theirdojo, learning the arts of range, melee and of course magic. We are now accepting new members to the dojo as many have been killed in the battles we fight and we also need help from other clans as our supplys are growing low, spakman10 at the moment is supplying the clan with money and food but he will not be for much longer, so if you want to join you will be provided with food for missions and put on a rank depending on your loyalty to the cause.'' ''Thankyou'' ''The Dojo Master, Spakman10''''' Category:Clans Category:Free-to-Play Clans *